mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dead Leaves
| image = Dead Leaves cover.jpg | image size = | alt = | caption = | director = Hiroyuki Imaishi | producer = | writer = | narrator = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Production I.G | distributor = | released = | runtime = 55 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = | preceded by = | followed by = }} is a 2004 Japanese anime film produced by animation studio Production I.G. It was distributed in Japan by Shochiku, in North America, Canada and the UK by Manga Entertainment, and in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. It is directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi. It is notable for its fast pace and energetic visual style. Plot summary Retro and Pandy, two unlikely renegades, awaken naked on Earth with no recollection of their past, but with superior physical abilities. After embarking on a brief but devastating crime spree for food, clothing and transportation in downtown Tokyo, they are captured by authorities and sent to the infamous prison called Dead Leaves, on the half destroyed moon. Once incarcerated, they orchestrate a mass prison break and discover the secret work being carried out at the facility. Over the course of the film, it is discovered that Pandy and Retro were spies working at the facility and the crazed warden is trying to get revenge on Pandy by recreating a deranged fairy tale she remembers from her childhood. In the finale, Pandy has Retro's child, who comes out with twin machine guns and blows the warden away. A giant caterpillar (part of the demented fairy tale) begins consuming the station until the mutant baby sacrifices himself so that his two parents can live. The film ends with Pandy and Retro crashing in the middle of Earth's dystopian metropolis in their escape pod, crushing a previously-victimized bystander. Characters Main characters Retro has no real memory of his former life, but doesn't seem to really care. He is convinced that he was either a Mafia don or a ninja hit man, due in large measure to his considerable martial skills and his innate ability to wreak havoc with all manner of weapons. He's very impulsive and violent, which usually gets those around him killed. Retro has a TV for a head; his original head is shown only in Pandy's flashbacks, having a mop of hair that covers his eyes, akin to Shermie. : The heroine, Pandy (so-called because of her panda-like mutated mark) seems to have some special connection with the prison governor, Galactica. Though ignorant of her past, something about her mutated eye causes her to experience bizarre flashbacks and strange, debilitating precognitive episodes. She is very strong at hand-to-hand combat and excellent at using fire arms. Though often annoyed by Retro's antics she does show that she cares for him, like when she angrily attacked Galactica for ripping off Retro's head. : The Baby The result of Retro and Pandy having sex in prison, their child is born. Being Pandy's child he too has a mutant gene cluster which gives him extraordinary powers and causes his eyes to be different colors, like hers. Though only being alive for a few minutes he shows he cares for his parents by sacrificing himself to save their lives. The first and only word he says is "mama," which he says when he takes one last look at Pandy. The prison workers The mysterious, tyrannical warden of Dead Leaves prison. Galactica is in charge of the cloning and genetic engineering experiments that have created an unholy menagerie of deformed and infinitely expendable inmates. Something of a cyborg, Galactica has an arsenal of weapons and sinister devices at her disposal built into her body. She actually doesn't do much per se, save for goading Pandy and finally succeeding when she decapitates Retro (who survives despite the lack of a body, a trait shared by 666 and 777). : Product of the Dead Leaves bio-weapons experiments, 666 (three-six, or referred to as "Triple Six" in the English dub) is a tall, skinny character who moves at high velocity when confronted with a challenge. His primary weapons are two long blades attached to his arms. : 777 (three-seven, or referred to as "Triple Seven" in the English dub) is also a product of the Dead Leaves experiments and the bulky, powerful counterpart of 666. Says a quick prayer before going into battle, something 666 admonishes him for, stating it's a little late for that. Tends to prefer his brute strength and a wide assortment of guns he has at his disposal within his body. : The Inmates An easily identifiable character with a drill for his penis, similar to the main character from the film ''Tetsuo: The Iron Man. He is one of the most helpful and loyal followers picked up by Retro and Pandy during their attempted escape. Later brutally killed by 777 when his drill gets stuck in 777's neck. : A curiously knowledgeable inmate when it comes to prison affairs. He too aids in the jail break. Later gets cut into paste by 666. He used to be a doctor, but was sent to Dead Leaves when one of his patients died. : Sarge Appears later in the movie, and takes command of the tank stolen from the Armoury. He seems to be a leader of sorts as the other prisoners attempt to avenge his death. The Others 931, Bearded Old Man, Blue Elephant, Bobafett Guy, Curly Haired Freak, Cyclops, Easter Island Head Guy, Grey Robot, Gunner, Hippopotabull, Looney Tuner, Mini Bluto, Mr. Coffee, Old Puffy, Ponytail Guy, Purple Turnip, Shirley, Strawberry Robot, Testicle Head, White Haired Guy. Staff *Planning & Original Concept: Imai Toonz *Director, Character Designs & Animation Director: Hiroyuki Imaishi *Screenplay: Takeichi Honda *Art Director: Hiromasa Ogura *Produced by: Manga Entertainment External links * *Production I.G English site * *Review by SciFi Weekly Category:2000s action films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2004 films Category:Action comedy films Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Comedy science fiction films Category:Japanese comedy films Category:Japanese science fiction films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Production I.G Category:Science fiction action films Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga fr:Dead Leaves ja:DEAD LEAVES pt:Dead Leaves